This application relates to throttle pedals, for example, for use with vehicles, and in particular to an improved throttle pedal that utilizes non-contact Hall effect technology.
Hall effect sensors have been used in throttle pedals. However, such existing pedals have numerous parts, making them expensive and difficult to assemble. Further, during manufacture, these numerous parts can affect the correlation between the device rotation and the sensor output.